This invention relates to a structure of mounting a lever switch such as a turning signal switch and a wiper switch.
For example, there is known a conventional lever switch mounting structure shown in FIG. 5. Lever switches, shown in FIG. 5, are, for example, a turning signal switch 101 and a wiper switch 103.
The turning signal switch 101 and the wiper switch 103 are fitted respectively in switch mounting ports 107 and 109 formed in a base 105, and each of these switches 101 and 103 is fixed to the base 105 by its engagement claws 111 resiliently engaged with the base 105. A fastening portion 113 and engagement claws 115 are provided at the base 105. Further, insertion holes 117 are formed in the base 105, and a retaining claw 119 is provided at an inner end of each insertion hole 117. A fastening piece portion 123 and engagement leg portions 125 are formed on a rotary connector 121.
The leg portions 125 of the rotary connector 121 are inserted respectively into the insertion holes 117 in the base 105, and are retained by the retaining claws 119, respectively. The turning signal switch 101 is fitted into the switch mounting port 107 to be mounted therein, and the wiper switch 103 is fitted into the switch mounting port 109 to be mounted therein.
The base 105 is mounted on a steering column 127, and retaining portions 131 of a bracket 129 are retainingly engaged with the engagement claws 115, respectively, and the fastening portions 123 and 113 are both fastened to a mounting portion 135 by a screw 133.
As a result, the turning signal switch 101, the wiper switch 103 and the rotary connector 121 are all mounted on the bracket 129 mounted on the steering column 127.
The turning signal switch 101, the wiper switch 103 and the rotary connector 121 are thus mounted on the base 105, and therefore before the turning signal switch 101, the wiper switch 103 and the rotary connector 121 are mounted on the bracket 129, these parts can beforehand be combined into a sub-assembly. Therefore, the handling of the parts during the assembling operation, the management of the parts, the transport of the parts, etc., can be easily carried out.
In the above structure, however, when an unduly-large operating force acts on the turning signal switch 101 or the wiper switch 103, the force is transmitted to the rotary connector 121 through deformation of the base 105. There is a fear that this transmitted force deforms the rotary connector 121, thereby affecting a spiral cable, and a turning torque for the spiral cable becomes large, so that premature wear or the like develops.
On the other hand, there can be provided a structure in which the turning signal switch 101, the wiper switch 103 and the rotary connector 121 are separately fixed to the steering column 127.
In this case, however, the turning signal switch 101, the wiper switch 103 and the rotary connector 121 must be handled separately until these parts are mounted on the steering column 127, and therefore there is a fear that the assembling operation, the management of the parts, the transport of the parts, etc., become cumbersome.
Patent Literature 1 Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. JP-A-09-320724
Patent Literature 2 Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. JP-A-2002-14495